Resident Evil : Next Génération
by TheWesker115
Summary: Raccoon City, petite ville du Middle West américain est depuis plusieurs semaines témoin de cadavres sauvagement mutilés qui s'amoncellent dans la forêt en bordure. Alors que la panique s'installe à vitesse grand V, l'équipe Bravo des Stars, unité de police d'élite de Raccoon disparait en tentant de retrouver les coupables. L'équipe Alpha est alors envoyé à leur recherche (Reboot)


Aussi surprenant que ça puisse paraître, des fans de la saga Resident Evil, ça existe encore. Est ce une honte de dire qu'on en fait parti ? Je ne pense pas, mais je pense comme beaucoup que la série a besoin d'un reboot. C'est ce que je vous propose avec cette histoire, Resident Evil : Next Génération.

_Synopsis : __Raccoon City, petite ville du Middle West américain est depuis plusieurs semaines témoin de cadavres sauvagement mutilés qui s'amoncellent dans la forêt en bordure. Alors que la panique s'installe à vitesse grand V, l'équipe Bravo des Stars, unité de police d'élite de Raccoon disparait en tentant de retrouver les coupables. L'équipe Alpha est alors envoyé à leur recherche dans les montagnes d'Arklay. L'horreur qu'ils découvriront, sera au delà de leur imagination ..._

**_Chapitre 1 : L'équipe Alpha_**

Jill s'éveilla difficilement. Le whisky de la soirée lui faisait un mal de crâne de chien. Elle avait bu toute la soirée en boite de nuit avec Alexandra et Margaux, ses deux meilleurs amies, ce qui se ressentait. Elle finit par se lever, d'une démarche bien peu assurée et se passa rapidement de l'eau glaciale sur le visage. Elle avait des cheveux bruns coupés au carré et deux yeux verts qui diffusaient un étrange calme. Elle n'avait aucune idée de l'heure qu'il était, mais devina sans peine que l'après midi avait déjà commencé. Elle se servit une énorme tasse de café, essayant de se remémorer la soirée. Elle se souvint des shots d'alcool à volonté, d'Alexandra et de Margaux qui étaient à un stade du bourré qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vu, et de Chris qui était venu les chercher, ayant pitié d'elles trois. Elle entendit soudain son téléphone vibrer et soupira. Elle n'avait aucune envie de répondre. Elle regarda à tout hasard l'appelant et reconnut sans peine celui qui essayait de la joindre. Albert Wesker. Elle étouffa un juron et se dépêcha de répondre.

- Mlle Valentine ? fit la voix du lieutenant des Stars.

- Au rapport Albert. Que se passe-t-il ?

- La salle de réunion de crise de Raccoon. Dans quinze minutes. Sois y ou je te donne rendez vous au Pole Emploi le plus proche.

Jill n'eut même pas le temps de placer un mot sur son jour de congé que le lieutenant lui avait raccroché au nez d'une manière magistrale. Elle maudit intérieurement son chef puis mit son uniforme en vitesse. Elle se regarda dans son miroir et soupira. Elle finit par se passer rapidement une brosse dans ses cheveux bruns et sortit de chez elle en trombe, fermant rapidement à clé. Elle sauta sur sa moto et démarra en trombe, provoquant une belle frayeur à son voisin. Elle slaloma entre les voitures qui bloquaient la rue principale de Raccoon City, grillant au passage pas mal de feux. Pourquoi cette putain de salle devait-elle être à l'autre bout de la ville ?!

Elle s'arrêta finalement devant le commissariat, prit à peine le temps de garer sa moto et entra en coup de vent, et se précipita dans la salle souterraine. Elle était en retard et savait que Wesker ne manquerait pas de lui faire remarquer. Le spectacle qu'elle découvrit en entrant dans la salle était des plus étranges. Les autres membres de l'équipe Alpha étaient déjà tous présent. Jill se glissa discrètement entre Chris Redfield et Barry Burton, ses deux meilleurs amis dans l'unité d'élite de la police de Raccoon. Chris avait des cheveux bruns courts et deux yeux d'un brun sombre. Vêtu de l'uniforme des Stars, son fidèle USP 45 ne le quittait jamais. Il mesurait un peu plus d'un mètre quatre vingt. Barry lui était encore plus grand, extrêmement carré d'épaule et ressemblait à une armoire à glace. Il avait des cheveux ras et une barbe soigneusement entretenue. Jill jeta un rapide coup d'œil au Raccoon Times qu'il lisait. Elle vit en gros titre : « Meurtres sauvages dans les forêts d'Arklay ! Raccoon menacée ? »

- Problème de réveil ? se moqua Chris alors qu'elle détournait le regard du journal.

- Ne te fous pas de moi. Siffla-t-elle. Déjà que Wesker va pas manquer de m'engueuler. D'ailleurs, où est-il ?

- Il est entrain de s'acharner sur une radio dans la salle d'à côté. Je crois qu'il essaye de joindre l'équipe Bravo qui est partie en exploration dans les montagnes d'Arklay. Et il ne capte rien. Ce pauvre Tom est entrain de se prendre un savon mémorable.

Jill sourit à cette pensée. Tom Stunn était le plus jeune membre de l'unité d'élite. Recruté récemment, il s'était attendu à une vie pleine d'action dans l'unité d'élite, mais Wesker avait peu apprécié le fait qu'il est renversé un café entier sur un dossier urgent pour la maire. Donc, depuis ce jour là, le pauvre Tom était cloitré dans la salle des communications, entrain d'essayer d'éviter au maximum d'adresser la parole au chef des Stars, pour éviter de finir avec une arme sous la gorge.

Jill se tourna finalement vers le reste de l'équipe. Joseph Frost et Brad Vickers chuchotaient à voix basse, à propos d'une soirée qui semblait s'être plutôt bien passée pour eux. Joseph ressemblait à un Rambo moderne. Son bandeau rouge masquait ses cheveux blonds ras. Il avait des yeux verts qui semblaient être continuellement amusé de tout.

Brad Vickers avait des cheveux bruns tirant sur le roux et des yeux qui brillaient autant que ceux de Joseph. Son visage invitait naturellement à la confiance.

A moitié endormi sur sa chaise, se tenait Paul Wesker, alias l'éventreur, le plus étrange des membres de l'unité d'élite et aussi le plus petit. Ses cheveux noirs longs et ondulés étaient pour beaucoup une énigme, lui le premier. Il avait des yeux bruns qui semblaient être continuellement amusé de tout. Mais c'était avant tout un tireur d'élite, le meilleur des Etats-Unis. Il n'avait aucune difficulté à atteindre des cibles à plus de deux kilomètre de distance. Seul son cousin et chef de l'unité, Albert Wesker semblait savoir quel était vraiment le passé de cet homme qui avait selon ses propres dires, vécu l'Enfer.

Enfin, en bout de table, ne sachant pas où se mettre, se trouvait Aaron Kane et Victoria Seras. Aaron était haït par tout le monde mais il le leur rendait bien. C'était un petit homme trapu au visage peu avenant et au regard lâche. Jill s'était toujours demandé comment il avait rejoint l'équipe Alpha, puis elle s'était souvenue du nom du maire, Kyle Kane. Le lien entre le père et le fils n'avait pas été difficile à comprendre après ça. Victoria n'était pas beaucoup plus appréciée : il fallait dire qu'elle avait couché avec la moitié du service de police de la ville et avait une réputation plus que discutable. En compensation, elle avait la réputation d'être une experte d'une rare qualité en interrogatoire, et rien que pour ça, elle était respectée.

Soudain, Wesker sortit en trombe de la salle de communication, son visage tiré par la colère. Le leader de l'équipe Alpha était très grand. Il faisait plus d'un mètre quatre vingt dix. Ses cheveux blonds gominés en arrière étaient striés de quelques mèches noires. Ses yeux voilés par une paire de lunettes de soleil étaient des rayons X miniatures. Il portait la tenue des STARS et un Desert Eagle pendait à sa cuisse.

- Stunn ! aboya-t-il. La radio, immédiatement !

- Bien monsieur … bafouilla la recrue en sortant à son tour de la pièce adjacente, tendant à son supérieur une radio militaire.

Wesker la saisit et d'un regard, il convint le plus jeune de retourner dans son repaire et de ne plus en sortir.

- Mlle Valentine. Dit-il. Vous êtes en retard, mais je vous pardonne exceptionnellement. Nous avons un problème d'une importance capitale, donc faites profil bas et ce sera oublié. Me suis-je fait comprendre ?

Jill hocha la tête et Wesker sourit légèrement. Il se mit à scruter un à un ses hommes, il semblait lire en eux comme dans un livre ouvert. Chris fut le seul à soutenir son regard. C'était devenu presque un jeu entre les deux hommes, mais le lieutenant des Stars gagnait toujours.

- Bien, je vais faire court. Dit finalement le blond. Je sais qu'aujourd'hui, c'est censé être notre jour de congé, mais il y a urgence. L'équipe Bravo a quitté avant hier le QG pour se rendre dans les montagnes d'Arklay afin d'essayer de comprendre ce qui est arrivé aux cadavres récemment découvert, je ne pense pas avoir besoin de revenir sur les nouvelles sanglantes du Raccoon Times. Hier, le capitaine Enrico Marini nous a contacté. Il a affirmé qu'ils suivaient une piste et avaient trouvé d'autres cadavres. Nous n'avons aucune nouvelle d'eux depuis ce jour là et il est impossible de les joindre.

Les paroles du lieutenant eurent l'effet estompé. Un silence consterné s'abattit sur la pièce. L'équipe Bravo était donc portée disparue …

- Lors de notre dernier contact, Marini a affirmé qu'il avait découvert un manoir immense dans les montagnes. Il est fort probable que nos amis soient là bas.

- Je suppose que ça veut dire qu'on va les chercher ? demanda Barry.

- En effet. Nous partons dans une heure, je veux que vous rassembliez le matériel le plus vite possible. Brad, occupe toit de l'hélico.

Un grésillement s'échappa soudain de la radio. Wesker se tourna vers celle-ci et un sourire de satisfaction étira ses lèvres. Il augmenta la puissance sonore et les autres membres de l'équipe s'approchèrent.

- Lieutenant Wesker ! cria une voix. Ici le capitaine Marini !

- Je vous entends Enrico ! Faites moi un rapport !

- On est entré dans le manoir mais on n'a pas eut le choix. Ils sont des dizaines, et ils ne sont pas loin. On a perdu Kenneth et Aiken. On a besoin d'une extraction d'urgence ! Notre pilote, Kelvin Attley est mort !

- Qu'est ce qui est là par dizaines ? Répondez !

- Lieutenant, il ne vaut mieux pas que vous sachiez, je vous dirais tout de vive voix, mais il faut détruire cet endroit ! Il est juste derrière le col de la goule dans les montagnes !

- Dans les montagnes ?!

- Oui ! La clé des meurtres est iciiiiiiiiiiii !

La communication fut soudain coupée dans un épouvantable grésillement.

- Marini ! Vous m'entendez ? hurla Wesker. Marini !

Il n'obtint aucune réponse et balança avec rage la radio contre le sol, la démolissant au passage.

- Vous voyez donc l'urgence de la situation. Dit-il avec froideur. Tout le monde sur le toit dans trente minutes. Des questions ?

Il n'y en avait aucune.

- Dans ce cas, au boulot. Barry, reste, il faut que je te parle.

Les quatre membres de l'équipe Alpha s'éparpillèrent dans le poste de police et Wesker bloqua la porte d'entrée de la salle. Les autres ne tenteraient jamais de l'ouvrir, de cela il était certain. Ils savaient tous que rester dans la même pièce que Wesker quand il était en colère, c'était soit suicidaire, soit traumatisant à vie. Il sortit alors un dossier et le montra à Barry. Un cercle divisé en 8, coloré en rouge et en blanc de manière alternative était imprimé sur la première face.

Brad monta immédiatement vers le toit, faisant confiance à Joseph pour lui prendre une arme et des munitions. Un vent matinal et frais soufflait sur Raccoon City. Il huma profondément l'air, chargé des effluves des montagnes d'Arklay. Il demanda un coup de main à deux policiers de secteurs et ils retirèrent ensemble la bâche qui protégeait l'hélicoptère de l'équipe Alpha. Il récupéra deux jerricans de kérosène et se mit au travail, pour préparer l'hélicoptère pour le vol. Qui serait bien plus long qu'il ne le croyait.

Dans les profondeurs du commissariat, dans l'armurerie, Chris, Jill et Joseph s'équipaient dans un silence tendu. Tous mijotaient encore les paroles de Wesker et se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien vouloir à Barry. Il avait un comportement irréprochable et semblait entretenir des relations on ne peut plus amicale avec son chef.

Joseph vérifiait rapidement ses cartouches de fusil à pompes. Adepte du Remington 870, un fusil à pompe qu'il appréciait pour sa légèreté, il ne laissait jamais rien au hasard. Il finit par briser le silence.

- Vous pensez qu'on prend l'équipement pour Barry ?

- J'en sais rien. Ce serait con de prendre des armes de trop. Répondit Jill en ôtant le cran de sureté d'une M16. Et puis, on prend déjà celui pour Brad.

Chris ne répondit pas tout de suite, et passa une arme en bandoulière avant de se saisir d'une seconde.

- Un fusil d'assaut, c'est pas bien lourd. Ca ne nous ralentira pas si on en a plusieurs. Au pire, il nous attendra bien sagement dans l'hélicoptère.

- Laisse Chris. Je me charge de mon équipement.

Les trois Stars se tournèrent vers la porte de l'armurerie. Barry venait d'entrer, et il avait la mine sombre, il semblait avoir pleurer. Le brun lui tendit la M16 et trois chargeurs supplémentaires.

- Qu'est ce que Wesker voulait ? demanda Joseph.

- Rien de spécial. Répondit–il.

- Et il t'a dit quoi ? insista Chris.

- Rien du tout je vous dis !

- Barry, n'essaye pas de jouer à ce jeu là avec nous. Coupa Jill. Qu'est ce qui ne va pas merde ?!

Barry ne répondit pas immédiatement et ôta le cran de sureté de sa M16. Il finit par regarder ses trois amis et des larmes montèrent.

- Ma nièce … Elle a été retrouvée dans les montagnes d'Arklay, morte …

Un silence consterné s'abattit sur l'armurerie. Ils regrettaient à présent d'avoir poser la question.

- Désolé. Murmura Chris. On … on sait ce qu'il lui est arrivé ?

- Oui … elle s'est faite bouffée alors qu'elle était encore vivante …

Malgré ses bonnes relations avec le reste de l'équipe, Jill ne se sentait pas vraiment à l'aise en leur présence et choisit de s'éloigner un peu : c'était sa première mission sur le terrain après tout. Elle n'avait pas vécu d'épreuve aussi dure que Barry et ne se sentait pas à même de le réconforter. Soudain, elle entendit un bruit et se retourna. Aaron se trouvait en face d'elle. Ils se jaugèrent un instant du regard, puis il prit la parole d'une fois extraordinairement énervante :

- Mon père peut nous avoir deux places au Raccoon's Gate demain soir. Quand on sera rentré, ça te dit qu'on y aille et qu'on passe la soirée ensemble, si tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

- Hors de question ! répliqua-t-elle en prenant un air dégouté. Dégage de la Aaron !

Le brun ne sembla pas se formaliser de son échec et fit demi tour. Jill soupira : elle ne supportait pas Aaron et il était hors de question qu'il s'approche d'elle : elle était vierge et tenait à le rester, du moins jusqu'à ce que l'homme qu'elle attendait finisse par se montrer. Et cet homme n'était certainement pas ce porc de Aaron.

Plus loin dans la base, Victoria et Paul était entrain de récupérer des cartes pour Wesker. Le chef des Stars tenait en effet à avoir une vue d'ensemble du col de la goule, connu pour être un endroit peu recommandable.

- Pourquoi c'est toujours pour nous les tâches ingrates ? s'insurgeait Seras. On est les deux plus jeunes donc c'est toujours pour nous les corvées de cartes ou les conneries du genre !

L'éventreur se retint de faire un commentaire et continua à programmer le plan que son cousin voulait sur l'ordinateur.

- Parfois j'ai l'impression qu'il … qu'il … continua Victoria.

- Qu'il ne couche avec toi que comme un plan cul amélioré ? Et bien bravo Einstein, c'est le cas.

- Quoi ?! Comment oses-tu ?! Je suis une femme, pas un objet !

- Tu vas me faire pleurer. Vous couchez ensemble depuis deux mois, rien n'a été officialisé par lui, tu appelles ça comment ?

C'était la réflexion que se faisait Wesker alors qu'ils passaient devant son bureau. Victoria n'était pour lui qu'une distraction de plus, dans sa vie assez tumultueuse. Il était parfaitement hermétique aux charmes de Seras et n'avait aucuns scrupules à lui laisser s'imaginer des choses. Il chassa finalement ces pensées trop distrayantes à son goût et saisit son AK 47. Sa kalachnikov était un de ses souvenirs les plus précieux et il ne s'en séparerait pour rien au monde. Wesker referma le dossier qu'il avait montré à Barry. Il avait réussi. C'était gagné d'avance, le Stars ne le trahirait pas et il le savait. Son téléphone vibra soudain et il décrocha.

- M. Silva ? Vous pouvez confirmer à M. Spencer le début de l'opération Arklay.


End file.
